


Dirty Limericks

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Together, Hogwarts Era, Limericks, M/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Sex on a broomstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: A story in limericks:Harry and Draco hated each other.... or at least that's what they would have you believe. The truth was more... dirty.





	Dirty Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, November 2018. Prompt: "Dirty". Word Count Limit: 179 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Much thanks to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/) for running this month's challenge, and to [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) for the super beta.

 

There once was a pureblooded guy;  
A raven-haired boy took his eye.  
He spoke with a sneer,  
Made his views very clear,  
And the chance of a friendship passed by.

The boys went to wizarding school  
And as rivals they fought in a duel.  
As they prepared,  
Malfoy asked, ‘Are you scared?’  
‘You wish’ Potter said, playing cool.

They glared at each other all day;  
Green eyes boring into cool grey.  
All was not as it seems;  
No one knew of their schemes  
Or realised they were horny and gay.

Let me tell you the real situation:  
One kiss led to shared masturbation.  
With dark lidded eyes,  
A grunt and some sighs,  
Moaning ‘Merlin!’ and ‘Fuck!’ in elation.

One night, interrupted by Finnigan,  
They silently tried to begin again.  
Potter stifled a shout  
As Malfoy pulled out,  
But he screamed when he plunged right back in again.

The moment he knew Potter was his:  
An ‘I love you’ whilst doing the biz.  
Potter clutched his blond hair,  
As they shagged in mid-air,  
And he splattered the broomstick with jizz.

 


End file.
